


I’m Meant To Be

by Jathis



Series: King Cedric [1]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Evil, Gen, Imprisonment, King Cedric the Great, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Obligatory King Cedric story
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: King Cedric [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051343
Kudos: 5





	I’m Meant To Be

Everyone bowed deeply when the king walked past them. It had been one of the first laws passed and had been enforced harshly enough that it became second nature to the inhabitants of the castle and people of the village. The king was absolute and powerful, no one deserved to look at him properly without his permission.

Wordlessly he took a set of keys from a guard. He stopped to look down at the other, inspecting his uniform of black trimmed with purple. “Your trousers need to be ironed,” he muttered before moving on. Up above, the king’s raven let out a mocking cackle.

The dungeon was rarely used nowadays. The king’s law was final and left little room for what to do with those who broke them. If there was ever a question, the accused was brought before him and he handed out the sentence himself.

There was only one occupant of the dungeon, kept in the furthest cell and away from most light. The king tapped his wand against the palm of his hand three times before it lit up and he made his way down. Being able to use magic was very useful.

The prisoner sat on the bench that served as the only furniture in the cell. A manacle with a chain bolted to the wall was locked around his right ankle, allowing him to lie down and take a few steps away from the bench but no further. He bent over as a coughing fit overtook him. It sounded wet and loud.

“That cough has gotten worse since I last came down here,” the king said as he approached. He held up his wand and the prisoner inside winced, eyes taking time to focus with the light. He opened the cell’s door and stepped inside, standing just out of the prisoner’s reach. “Baileywick…”

The former steward looked up at the king, holding his head as high as he could. He had grown pale down in the dungeon, dark rings forming under his eyes. His cheeks had become sunken in, losing their color. His uniform was faded and torn in several places. His pocket watch had been taken from him a long time ago. “Cedric,” he said.

After taking over Enchancia, Cedric knew that he would need to destroy the Medusa Stone at some point. The idea of leaving the royal family frozen unnerved him. He didn’t like the idea of living things staring at him. Especially not the children.

Before he did this however, he had Miranda and the children sent far away. He chose a few of the servants and gave them supplies and a carriage to take the four frozen forms as far from Enchancia as possible. They were warned that they returned at the risk of execution. 

Roland and Baileywick he had kept for himself. What was the point of becoming king if you could not gloat over those who had mistreated him? Especially Roland. He wanted Roland to see the new Enchancia most of all.

He kept the former king chained to his throne by an iron collar. He delighted in changing the kingdom in front of him, forcing him to watch every little change made. He had seen Roland weep helplessly more than once and it had absolutely made every sacrifice worth it.

Baileywick found a way to help Roland escape the palace. Cedric had kept Baileywick on as a servant but he had not expected the man to somehow break his charms and sigils. He had not considered that Baileywick would find a way around them when given time to study them. Roland was long gone before the treasonous act was discovered. Baileywick simply stood beside the throne with his hands behind his back, the collar lying broken at his feet. He had ignored Cedric’s rage and furious questions, simply shrugging his shoulders once when asked where Roland had gone.

The former king of Enchancia had still not been found by the armed soldiers Cedric had sent out to find him.

“When will you accept me as your king? All of this suffering could be over in an instant. I could heal you with my amulet.”

“Sofia’s...amulet…” Baileywick whispered.

Cedric sneered, his hand going up to touch the magical jewel that hung around his neck at all times. “It is mine. This kingdom is mine. Your  _ life  _ is mine. You cling to the past, Baileywick. I am being merciful offering a traitor like you a second chance. By rights your body should be gibbeted where  _ everyone  _ can look at you and watch you suffer!”

“Instead you keep me in darkness. How very merciful of you, Cedric,” Baileywick dryly said.

For a brief moment he wanted to lash out but he caught himself. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before shaking his head. “Be reasonable,” he tried, speaking gently to him. “No harm came to Miranda or the children, yes? I let them go.”

“And kept her husband and their father on a chain like a dog.”

“He deserved it. He treated me lower than a dog! He treated me like some kind of...some kind of performing monkey!” Cedric hissed. “Look at me now, Baileywick. The people call me King Cedric the Great!” Cedric threw his arms out wide, standing in front of Baileywick in his purple and black silks and heavily jeweled crown.

“Only because you force them to. Their love is born from fear. No kingdom can last like that.”

“They will  _ learn  _ to love me as their king!” he snarled. The amulet sparkled and darkened in color around his neck. Cedric forced himself to calm down once more, closing his eyes and taking a moment before opening them again.

He was finding it a little harder to control his anger these days.

He smiled at Baileywick now, stepping closer to him. He cupped his face between the palms of his hands, staring into his eyes. “Baileywick…” he purred. He listened to Baileywick’s labored breathing and pressed their foreheads together. “If you swear fealty to me, I will make you my steward. Wouldn’t you like that?” he asked. “You’re sick. Let me heal you and make you my steward. You will be second only to me. I will command everyone to obey you.”

“You know I cannot serve under a tyrant,” Baileywick said.

Cedric snorted, letting go of Baileywick and walking to the open door of his cell. “Then you can stay down here for all I care and rot! Foolish old man!” He started to storm away but stopped himself, looking back at his prisoner. Wordlessly he made a flippant gesture towards him with his wand.

Baileywick felt the pain in his chest fade away, his cough no longer as severe as it had been. He waited until the footsteps faded away before allowing his shoulders to fall, holding his head in his hands. Roland had told him to be patient while he rallied allies to take Enchancia back. 

He just needed to wait a little longer...


End file.
